Meet The Yeagers
by half-note
Summary: Eren asks Annie to accompany him to his family's villa so she could finally meet them. Hilarity ensues as Annie becomes the family's acquaintance. [Multi-chapter] R&R


This wasn't particularly written for the Ereannie week 2015. It was just an old idea that was kinda forgotten on my laptop (along with two other one-shots) but it fit well with prompt #2 Parents (yesterday's). So I decided to upload (after working a bit on it, excuse its shabbiness), it if only for the sake to see if I can find enough motivation to continue with it, since it is essentially a multi-chapter. Modern AU. No Titans, no extremely sad childhoods. Also, I only borrowed the title from the movie Meet the Fockers, which I have never actually watched, so don't expect plot similarities or references.

* * *

Summary: Eren asks Annie to accompany him to his family's villa so she could meet them. Hilarity ensues as Annie becomes the family's acquaintance. [Multi-chapter]

* * *

Chapter 1: The begging of a journey

* * *

"He is going to propose."

The voice of Mina Caroline resonated in her eardrums like a drill.

"And I think you are wrong. You don't know what you are talking about Mina."

This whole conversation pissed her off. She hated bringing him up whenever Mina was around. She would always get so….excited. It was bothersome, and embarrassing, and did she mention bothersome? He just happened to be some dude she met on a random day for whatever reason who she occasionally fucked and she sort of had feelings for. Sort of. She also happened to call him her boyfriend, not that she did often. That was no one's business. Specifically not Mina's.

"No, no, no. Listen to me, Annie. It happened to Hannah the other day. Franz invited her to this really fancy place—"

"They are nothing alike, Mina."

Cause really. They were nothing alike.

Of course, Mina Carolina, being the kind of person she was, wouldn't just listen to her reasons. _When did anyone really?_

Mina talked excitedly, as if the set of news were the most exciting thing she had ever heard in her whole life. She had also listened to this story before, at 1:00 AM, right after it happened and Hannah had whatsapped her. Why had Mina felt those were legitimate reasons to wake her up from her beauty sleep was beyond reason. She didn't even like Hannah that much. Hell, she didn't even like fucking Hannah.

"I know this story, remember? And I don't feel like listening to it again."

And she continued typing away into the computer, trying to get as much paperwork done as possible.

And as always, Mina Carolina ignored her.

"It was their song! Can you imagine him getting on one knee while your song played on the background and him proposing to you?"

Mina dragged her away from her computer, big dark eyes as excited as they had seemed the morning after Hannah told her. Annie didn't really understand people like Mina.

Annie Leondhart frowned.

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

" 'Oh, dear Annie, love of my life, would you marry me?' "Mina dramatized enthusiastically, her right outstretched arm aiming her way, left hand a fist on her heart.

"He would never say that, Mina. Now you can stop." She said seriously.

Annie just wanted her to shut up. It was always this way with Mina. She would pester her about the most annoying of things. About her feelings. About her family. About her boyfriend. Especially about her boyfriend. And then she would ask really weird personal questions Annie didn't want to answer, because, frankly, she just didn't think about her feelings the way Mina did. She just didn't do feelings the way Mina did. Scratch that. She just didn't do feelings often. Period.

"You are such a party pooper Annie," Mina whined like a child, because she was often child-like. Like an adult-child. She didn't really understand her sometimes. Who said party-pooper, nowadays? Where did she get words like those?

"I'm not a _party pooper_, Mina." She quoted with her hands, "I'm just realistic. We have had this talk before. Marriage is not in our immediate plans."

And they had had that conversation, indeed. In one of those odd moments when Mina asked weird personal questions and she actually felt like sharing. Her relationship with that guy, was their relationship, and only theirs.

"You do realize that when you say 'our immediate plans' you really mean 'my immediate plans', right?"

And she had said exactly that back then as well.

Annie sighed.

"Yeah, whatever."

She turned her chair away from her again and resumed her typing. Mina didn't know them or their relationship enough for her to have an opinion on the matter. So what if he just happened to agree with her plans? That didn't mean he didn't feel the same way. That was just how in sync they were. She didn't like to think or mention things about marriage and he didn't either. It was that simple.

"Ah-haaa! Now you are getting defensive about it. Seriously, Annie. You are such a drag sometimes."

She used that voice she often used whenever she tried to sound serious and offended even when she really wasn't, all in a lame attempt to guilt trip her into telling. Not that it worked often but Annie liked tricking Mina into believing it did.

"Uh-huh."

Today wasn't one of those days, however.

"Eren Yeager is going to propose to you and there's nothing you can do about it. Get over yourself and _try _to_ _welcome happiness for a change, okay?" She emphasized.

And typical Mina did not go down without the last word.

"Uh-huh."

She wasn't going to get into another discussion about what happiness meant with Mina. Nope. Mina's definition of happiness involved a husband, kids (one boy and one girl), a nice house (in the suburbs, the city is too noisy!)…flowers and puppies and other bright pink-colored things like those. Just recalling it gave her a headache.

"Now you just want me to shut up."

She was asking for it.

"Mina, sometimes you really are too smart for your own good." She deadpanned.

The rude remark. She had earned it.

"Bitch."

Annie smirked at her, and it made Mina laugh.

Still, she had to accept that even when Mina Carolina was one of the most annoying, nosey, talkative people she had the misfortune (or was it fortune?) to be a friend of, it was always comfort to know she would always be there. No matter how much of a drag she was, or how rude she was to her. Mina would always show up in her cubicle with a smile on her face ready to share office gossip she didn't care about, ask those unfortunately awkward questions she didn't like answering, always with encouraging words on the tip of her tongue—a constant reminder, that no matter who she was, Annie Leondhart, was someone worthy of her friendship.

Yes. She was kind of fond of Mina Carolina. Not that she would ever tell her that.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Mina's words had managed to imprint themselves strongly into her mind. It made her think of her relationship with _Eren_, and she didn't like thinking much about that. She had known Eren for a bit more of two years now. They had been dating for more than a year and they were currently in that comfortable phase of the relationship were they kept certain amount of personal items at each other's places. The phase where they liked spending whole weekends on pajama while they binge watched whatever they felt like on Netflix. They were both into the same kind of action-driven things anyway. That was always a plus.

So.

Was marriage really the next step? It was ridiculous, wasn't it? They were pretty domestic alright but it was all _so_ old-fashioned! Right? Who married nowadays? Well, that dude Marlowe did a couple of months ago. And Hannah was now engaged…but, that meant nothing. None of her close friends was married or to be married. Not that they were the best of examples. One hadn't dated in ages. Another one had a long and surprising list of flings with both male and women, and claimed wasn't ready to commit just yet. And Mina, Mina was waiting for prince _fucking_ charming, because she was lame like that.

God, what if she was right after all?

Her facebook feed did have constant updates of baby pictures and social engagements, marriages, civil unions…. Why had she let Mina talk her into opening that darn social network? Although she did like that candy crush game…

"Annie, are you alright?"

His words startle her so she jumps to his touch.

"Ah, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I was just thinking….about that Candy Crush level I can't manage to beat."

She was also a really bad liar.

"Oh really?"

Oh shit, he could totally tell. He totally noticed, didn't he? Fuck.

Eren didn't look her way, however, as he continued to put yet another suitcase into the back of his truck.

"You are addicted to that thing. What level are you at again?"

His amused tone made her relax instantly. Oh lucky. What would he say if she told him she was thinking he planned on proposing to her? It was preposterous. Things like this always happened whenever she listened to Mina Carlolina, something she did more often than she was willing to acknowledge.

"Three hundred and fifty, been stuck on it for a couple of weeks, actually." At least that wasn't a lie.

She had been stuck on it for weeks now, and she didn't have many friends willing to send her extra lives whenever she needed them. Mina told her it was her fault for getting on the trend late. Mina herself had dropped it once she couldn't get past level 70. Annie still teased her about that. How did she expect to get a boyfriend when she couldn't even get past level 70 of Candy Crush?

Who was thinking about marriage, now? Yup, definitely not her. Take that Mina!

"Do you want me to send you extra lives or something?" He looked up at her with a happy smile which quickly reflected on her face. Only he could make her smile like that.

"Nah, I'm fine, but thanks." She placed a light peck on his lips.

"I thought you hated it though."

"I don't hate it, I hate the fact you are addicted to it," he pointed out, before placing both of his hands on her hips, "but it's a lot better than cigarettes. It tastes better also."

And he kissed her fully on the lips, short, slow and sweet. Mellow like a marshmallow. She had quit smoking eleven months ago, almost twelve soon, all on his suggestion. She had abandoned all ten years of habit since the age of 16 because of him. It had been a nice and welcome change, she had never found enough motivation to do it before she met him.

What could she say? Eren Yeager made her a better person.

But he was right. Perhaps, Candy Crush had filled the space cigarettes had left with its cute design and amazingly addictive game-play.

She could try quitting it. Maybe. (She was so close to 400! She could feel it.)

"Did you bring my Fjallraven jacket?" He let her go so he could close the trunk of his truck.

"Yes, I did. And it's a parka." He opened the door for her before getting into the driver seat, like usual. It was one of those little things he always did that made her heart skip a beat.

"Did you bring yours? I told you it is cold at this time of the year. Colder than here at least."

"You worry too much, Mr. Yeager." The noise of the motor roared into life.

They had bought matching winter jackets, parkas really, back when they had started going out. It was kind of embarrassing if she did say so herself. But they had just gotten into the relationship and felt like being silly. A sarcastic poke to all those couples whom genuinely enjoyed matching outfits.

"I just want everything to go as planned. My parents haven't officially met you yet."

What did have to do with matching parkas? She didn't know. Eren Yeager's mind worked in weird ways sometimes.

"And I did meet them briefly on winter break last year. Did I not?"

He sighed before he started on the road, "That barely counts, we had just stared going out and you left half through lunch…"

"I was called into a meeting. Remember? We have gone over this already."

And they had. Multiple times. She had even apologized for it and she rarely apologized for anything.

"Of course I remember, and may I remind you, they remember too." He tried to keep himself from keeping the complaint off his voice, she gave him points for that, but failed.

"Okay, okay. So you want me to make a good impression, right? Is this what all of this is about?"

She also tried to hide her slight annoyance. If anything was important to Eren was his family. He barely saw them nowadays since he moved to the city to start on his dream job, but from the way he talked excitedly about them, she could tell. He had spent all of their holidays with them since she met him. And he had invited her over several times, which she had politely declined. 'I'm sorry, I'm working on this particular hard case.' or; 'Oh, I have a meeting on the weekend, I'm afraid.' or; 'Mina is sick, and I promised to take care of her.' Sadly, her creativity with excuses had finally dried out after Bert's cat died and Annie couldn't bring herself to say no when he asked her to take a few days off, 'Annie Leondhart, you haven't taken a single vacation day since I met you.', and accompany him to his parent's hometown to meet his family. Did she mention that when Eren said family, he hardly meant only meeting his parents but meeting new potentially anxiety-inducing people? As in cousins, and aunties, and uncles, A DOG. She had enough with Mikasa, his foster sister (or was she adopted?), who she had met before and was sure hated her guts. If any of Eren's family members resembled her, they would totally hate her guts too and that was something she would rather not suffer.

But here she was on the driveway on her way to who knows where soon to be in the middle of nowhere in order to meet a bunch of people she had only heard about in stories, all of which could potentially hate her.

"Are you ready? We are about to leave the city." Eren announces with what she can tell is barely concealed excitement.

"Never been more ready."

And she had never said a bigger fucking lie.

* * *

A/n: It's set in a modern AU where both of them had relatively stable families, so I had to cut-back a bit on their extreme personalities. If it's a bit OOC, my bad. I am trying, but this was written for entertainment purposes so it might read heavily unpolished. Excuse any grammar or spelling, as well. If there's anyone out there willing to beta read, message me please! Also don't hesitate to leave your opinion and whatnot. I love all sorts of feedback.

Until next chapter!


End file.
